


Safety in Cuddles

by moon932



Series: Time Well Spent [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon932/pseuds/moon932
Summary: He curled further into the warmth, latching onto the safety that seemed to wrap around him like a blanket.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Series: Time Well Spent [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549774
Comments: 8
Kudos: 248





	Safety in Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> this honestly shorter than i originally thought it was. hope you enjoy!! <3

He curled further into the warmth, latching onto the safety that seemed to wrap around him like a blanket. A hand brushed through his curls, freeing them from the gel he used to tame them.  
A voice hummed, “What’s up Spider-baby?” it asked, playing with a loose curl. Peter said nothing, just turned further into the warmth, the protection that he craved. 

The voice gave a chuckle, it rumbled through the chest, the soft blue light barley peeking out behind the worn hoodie. “You want some pizza?” Peter nodded, holding tighter as the warmth moved. The voice sighed, it was fond and amused, “Friday?”

“Already on it, Boss.” Friday said, a hint of amusement in the AI’s voice.

“Okay, you’re being more clingy today. Can I know why?” The voice prodded gently but firmly.   
Peter mumbled, opening his eyes to the darkness that greeted him as his face was smooshed against the cloth. The voice whispered gently, “I couldn’t understand that, what’d you say, Petey?” 

“Safe.” 

There was a pause, Peter looked up to see the face of his mentor, blinking in slight confusion. “Safe?” He asked, tilting his head in Tony Stark fashion. Peter nodded, resting his head against Tony’s shoulder.

“Safe.” He mumbled again. “I dunno why, but I just want safety right now.” He said, sinking further to curl against the man’s side.  
Tony smiled softly, gently pushing curls out of Peter’s face. “M’kay Petey,” he whispered, pressing his lips to the crown of Peter’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> What’d ya think? Leave kudos or a comment, request and criticism are welcome!


End file.
